


Come to My Window

by einfach_mich



Series: Confessions of a Difficult Woman [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from Confessions of a Difficult Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to My Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is an deleted scene from the AH fic Confessions of a Difficult Woman that I wrote for a Mini fic challenge. It takes place toward the end of Chapter 20.

* * *

"Shit!" The muffled cry woke me up with a start, sending me launching off my bed to turn on my lamp.

Edward is laying face first on my bedroom floor, with his legs tangled in my curtains.

"What the hell?" I wrestle free from my blankets, and kneel down to try free his legs from the fabric.

He mumbles something into the carpet, which sends the pungent scent of cherries wafting up into my face, and I fight back a gag.

"Fucking Seth and his gay Black Cherry rum," I grumble, finally pulling the curtains off Edward's legs and rolling him over.

"I fell," Edward states with mild wonderment, as he smiles up at me.

"I'm surprised that you noticed with as trashed as you are," I sigh, as I help him stand, and walk over to my bed.

"I beat Seth at Quarters," Edward pronounces proudly as he tumbles on to my bed, and I try to muffle his voice with my hand.

"Shhh," I hiss, and climb onto the bed beside him. "My father owns a shotgun, you jackass!"

Edward's eyes widen as his mouth opens, he looks ridiculous, like a gapping fish.

"I'm sorry," he sounds so sincere that I know he must really be drunk.

He lowers his eyes, and tries to move off the bed. I roll my eyes and grab his wrist in a death grip.

"Don't go," I whisper, pulling him closer, and brushing my hand against his cheek.

He leans into me, and covers my mouth with his. As his tongue slides past my lips, I taste sugary cherries and the tang of liquor, and I can't stop the moan that slips out. Edward moans back, and works his hands under my tank top to cup my breasts.

I should be pissed. This isn't supposed to be sexy. I'm twenty five years old, and the novelty of a hot drunk guy sneaking into my bedroom window should be long gone, but my hard nipples aren't getting the message from my brain. In fact, my damp aching pussy also seems to have missed the memo about being pissed off. _Fuck me._

"You taste sweet," Edward gasps against my lips as he pushes me down on the bed, and works a hand under the waistband of my pajama pants.

"It's not me, it's you," I argue, grabbing his wrist, and tug on his hair to get his attention.

He groans, leaning close to my face and stares at me for a second.

"No," he whispers, tilting his head down, and licks my bottom lip. "Not here."

He pulls my underwear aside and his fingers brush my clit.

"Fucking hell," I sigh, closing my eyes, and fight the urge spread my legs wider apart.

"Here," his voice lowers an octave, as his fingers hook inside me, and he pinches my clit.

"Motherfucker," I hiss, biting my lip and arching up to slam myself against his hand.

"You swear a lot," Edward laughs softly, his sugary sweet breath sweeping over my face.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I hadn't noticed," I reply, shifting to try to bite his lip, but he jerks back out of reach.

"Have you always been this feisty?" He leans his head on his hand, and stares down at me with a sloppy little half smile on his face.

His fingers are still moving inside me, while the heel of his hand grazes my clit.

"Since the day I was born," I sigh, shifting my hips to change the angle, and try to get more contact.

"I wonder what it would have been like if we grew up together," he speaks in a thoughtful tone as he leans down to kiss my collarbone.

"Like a popular jock like you would have been caught dead talking to an honor roll student," I mumble, wishing he would just shut the hell up and get down to business.

Edward lifts his head to laugh, and I immediately clamped my hand over his mouth. I waited for a second, as the house creaked and groaned around us. After I'm sure I didn't hear anything that sounded like my father waking up, I move my hand away from his mouth.

"I wasn't popular," Edward whispers, shaking his head and rubbing his hand over my pussy, like he's petting a nervous cat. "I spent most of my time in the library."

"What about football?" I asked thrown off, Emmett told me that Edward was a pretty good player in high school.

Edward's face changes in an instant, his mouth turning down, and his eyes lowering.

"That was just a thing I did to hang out with Emmett," he says softly, as his hand stills in my pants, and I feel like a fucking asshole. A horny, asshole with wet underwear, and no prospect of sex. No condoms and an emo boy in my bed is a surefire receipt for sexual frustration. _Cock shitting ass fuck!_

"Hey," I say, grabbing his chin, and lift his face to look at me. "I lived in the library. I bet we would have met."

I ignore the fact that I went to the rez school, and the closest school off the rez was miles away in Forks, but this is just a fantasy. It shouldn't hurt to stretch the truth a little, if only to make him smile again.

"Really?" His eyes brighten, as that beautiful smile reappears.

He looks so young, and hopeful. I can imagine him at sixteen, tall, and gangly, sitting in a dark corner of the Port Angeles Public library reading Keats or some other dead gay poet. He would be shy, with pale skin, messy hair and his giant horse cock hidden in his baggy jeans.

"Yeah, I would have definitely gone for you," I laugh softly, rising up to kiss his mouth, and savor the fantasy.


End file.
